


超越时间

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M, Top Tony Stark, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: Tony Stark X Stephen Strange时间旅行者+无超英au当斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生在40岁遇见托尼·史塔克后，他的人生天翻地覆。





	超越时间

**Author's Note:**

> 正文约一万八千字  
> 时间线会随番外一同放出

 

# 超越时间 

 

 

*

 

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生在四十岁时被诊断出慢性时间错位症。在此之前，他是全美最好的外科医生，居于纽约，爱工作和生活，每天早晨和中午会去医院正门对面的星巴克买一杯美式咖啡。医院和家，两点一线，娱乐只是点缀，即使医院同事都对星巴克的咖啡怨声载道，而斯蒂芬仍只选择星巴克，探索周边地区的咖啡厅绝不是他的日常。

 

所以当斯蒂芬端着星巴克连锁的糟心美式咖啡走回医院时，意外遇见了前军火商人、亿万富翁、社交媒体的宠儿——意味着斯蒂芬不可能不认得这张脸——托尼·史塔克，驾驶着改装后的红金色跑车，在斯蒂芬身边放慢速度，停到街边。斯蒂芬皱着眉看史塔克摘下墨镜，向他抛个飞眼，“嗨医生，你知道医院停车场在哪吗？”

 

斯蒂芬指了个方向，史塔克向他道谢，然后将他淹没在发动机的轰鸣中。斯蒂芬端着咖啡走入医院，推开楼梯间的门，选择走楼梯以增加锻炼。他脑海里始终想着刚刚一幕，史塔克似乎认识他；不是源于道听途说。当史塔克看他时，眼神中有无法掩饰的渴望，像……渴望复合的旧情人。停下。斯蒂芬告诉自己。这一切都太古怪了。

 

他踏上台阶，咖啡和锻炼没有像往常般使他清醒，思维反而越来越沉，身体倒越来越轻，他看不见自己，不知道自己在向上的同时也向下，大地与天空共同攥住他，主宰他——

 

星巴克咖啡杯落在紧急通道的楼梯上，咖啡顺着淌过同样摊在楼梯上的白色医师服，留下一大团绝望的褐色污渍。

 

 

 

片刻后斯蒂芬出现在原地，手忙脚乱地穿上衣服。快速环视一圈周围的环境后，他才坐到更高的台阶上，带着咖啡污渍，捂住了脸。空咖啡杯滚下台阶，发出令人心慌的嗒嗒声。

 

 

 

*

 

“当时你看到了什么？”

 

诊断出来后，他的同事、前女友克里斯汀递给他一杯热可可。安慰病患的常用手段。斯蒂芬看了眼绿色星巴克logo，推开杯子。他再也不想喝星巴克。“那个托尼·史塔克，那个富翁。”他咬重“那个”，克里斯汀点点头，表示她知道是谁，斯蒂芬继续说，“我看到了年轻版的史塔克，正在开派对，可我赤身裸体掉到泳池里，一群人在泳池边上吹口哨，史塔克甚至跳了下来，大概是想把我交给保安吧。然后我就回来了。我知道你想笑。”斯蒂芬叹气，“如果这没有发生在我自己身上，我也想笑。”

 

克里斯汀把可可放到一旁，她没有笑。“说不定这是史塔克认出你的原因呢？你知道，你应该是穿越到他的过去了。”

 

斯蒂芬打了个寒噤。那真是太尴尬了。“我最近将慢性时间错位症方面的权威论文都读了一遍。我会不停地穿越到其他时间的其他地点，约百分之七十的可能是穿越到过去，时间跨度在五十年内。而这些穿越多数会和一个人有关，这个人被称作‘锚点’。通常在青春期开始发病，持续终身，穿越时全裸，多数患者死于时空穿越时的意外。克里斯汀，我……”他深吸一口气，才能继续说，“……该死的，我怎么得了这个病！”

 

“嘿，嘿，斯蒂芬，镇定，说不定你会成为这个方面的专家，并且最终能治疗这种病症呢？”克里斯汀试图安慰斯蒂芬。

 

斯蒂芬盯着自己的双手。“我是个外科医生，该死，我本可以救治更多的人。”他长叹了一声，“恐怕我不可能继续留在医院了。”

 

 

 

*

 

开始时还发生在买咖啡这种闲暇时间。斯蒂芬很快被迫放弃在外停留，尽可能待在家里，以防在街上突然穿越。有一次穿越发生时他正做炒蛋，回来时火灾警报器的鸣叫尖锐到刺痛脑壳；斯蒂芬关掉电炉，无视成碳的炒蛋，蹒跚地走到酒柜，给自己倒了一杯白兰地。

 

他会随机前往任何时间、任何地点，并且全裸。酒精在斯蒂芬的消化系统里震颤。全裸出现在嬉皮士营地？没问题。全裸出现在未来街头？电击可不好玩。他的医生也是医院同事建议他纹身，说明他是慢性时间错位症患者。斯蒂芬拒绝了。他相信自己不会终身为此所困，即使他的确非常可能死在穿越中。

 

同时斯蒂芬勉力维持他在医院的工作。与家属说明、或者查房时突然消失还能被忍受，可是做手术的时候？那次克里斯汀将病人救了回来，但斯蒂芬自己知道，他不可以再留在医院了。心理上，他无法承受“因为自己的病症而害死手术台上的病人”这种可能。

 

 

 

*

 

他不再是医生了，甚至可能永远不是了。旧的生活意义烟消云散，他只能将这一切归罪于星巴克和托尼·史塔克，并努力让一切重回正轨。

 

斯蒂芬开始了美国医学院之旅，也许他能在某处找到解决办法。第一站是旧金山，而当他刚刚落地，正要取行李时，光线晃动间他突然穿越到过去——一栋宿舍楼，墙上的标语表明这是MIT1987毕业季，不同房间中满是欢笑与呼声，斯蒂芬庆幸地发现，他不是唯一一个裸着的人。

 

“嘿哥们，迷路了？”

 

有人拍了下他屁股。斯蒂芬回头，立刻捂住下半身。喝得半醉的年轻版托尼·史塔克，摇摇晃晃，正带着戏谑的笑容扫视他，眼睛明亮。1987年——MIT——17岁毕业，斯蒂芬的过目不忘让他瞬间记起这是刚毕业的托尼·史塔克。理智上，他不应该迁怒年轻的史塔克；不过斯蒂芬还是在“给史塔克一拳”和“请他帮忙找衣服”之间摇摆不定。

 

“去我房间。”史塔克向斜前方的门一指，“里面没有人，我给你找点衣服。”

 

他们避开摇晃的醉汉，开门时有个女生向史塔克索吻，也很年轻，不到20岁。但史塔克将斯蒂芬拉进屋，推开了女生，“抱歉苏珊我今晚有伴了”——之后甩上门，打开灯，大功告成地吁了一声。斯蒂芬站在房间中央，尴尬地捂着下半身，史塔克很快从衣橱中找出一件浴袍，递给斯蒂芬，“说真的，我们也不是第一次见了，没有必要每次你都像个处男一样……”

 

“打扰一下？”斯蒂芬背过身体，系好浴袍后才转回身，“你指你是我的‘锚点’？”

 

“啊——”史塔克恍然大悟，摇晃地鞠了个躬，“原来是初次见面，幸会。你知道你未来会是我男朋友吗？”

 

斯蒂芬震惊地后退一步，“不可能！直到四十岁我才开始穿越时间，还都是因为你！”他越说越愤怒，“我在见到你之后就开始了第一次穿越——”

 

“那是你第一次见到我？”史塔克突然问。他很年轻，年轻到不肯掩饰锋芒，十七岁从MIT毕业的天才，整个人像是利刃出鞘，割伤自己或割伤别人后才肯罢休，“四十岁，哼，真不公平，我七岁就见过你了。”

 

“这难道对我公平吗？这病让我无法继续做医生，而一切的起源就是你——”

 

“——你在迁怒我，医生。你得知道生活就是由一系列不可控因素组成。”史塔克叹息，“例如我现在真的非常失望，因为我以为你是来庆祝我的毕业呢——你知道吗，我的毕业典礼又只有我母亲来参加。而且我满十七岁了。”

 

“所以呢？”斯蒂芬问，愤怒到没有察觉史塔克的异常与暗示。而史塔克打开冰箱——其实是酒柜，里面塞满了酒瓶——拿出一瓶威士忌，倒在两个玻璃杯里。斯蒂芬继续说，“你觉得我们俩现在谁更惨？”

 

“好了。”年轻的史塔克一口喝光了他杯子里的威士忌，“我是指，我现在很难过，你在让我更难过。所以我没心情安慰你。如果你再说，我就要赶你出去了，还可能有些不友好举动。”

 

史塔克将另一杯酒递给斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬没有接，瞪着史塔克，“为什么你会是我的‘锚点’？”

 

史塔克将威士忌泼到斯蒂芬脸上，把他推出门。走廊里喝醉的学生们哄然大笑，将他认作又一个被史塔克抛弃的一夜情对象。斯蒂芬抹了把脸上的威士忌，半愤怒半茫然地站在毕业生的狂欢之中，不明白他的人生如何走入了这种全然失控的糟糕境地。

 

 

 

*

 

斯蒂芬并不想回忆那天他如何离开的机场，尤其那时他闻起来还像个酒鬼。幸好这里是旧金山，安保见过人间百态。

 

下一次见到史塔克时，斯蒂芬已经小有经验，行为就得体多了。反倒听完他的叙述，五十八岁的史塔克安慰他，“这就是人生，你永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。例如，一个裸男不停地掉在我的人生里。”

 

史塔克郁闷的表情逗乐了斯蒂芬。他这才意识到，慢性时间错位症的影响是相互的，不仅影响患者，还影响“锚点”。现在他裹着史塔克给他的睡袍和干净内裤，后者表明这都是专门为他准备的，而且史塔克的这个习惯已经维持了三十多年。面对这个成熟的史塔克，斯蒂芬不可能继续愤怒。经过这一段时间的全然无用的治疗，他感觉自己慢慢接受了现实。斯蒂芬喝了一口咖啡，史塔克知道他不再喜欢美式，特意为他冲了杯拿铁。

 

“我很抱歉毁了你的毕业狂欢。”斯蒂芬坐在史塔克车间的工作椅中，说。

 

史塔克耸耸肩，“你是应该感到抱歉。再说，那是杯好酒。不过后来你补偿了我。”

 

他随手调出全息图，开始设计某种能源反应堆。蓝色光芒中，斯蒂芬看到了史塔克左手无名指上的一圈金色。

 

“恕我冒犯，不过你现在结婚了？”

 

史塔克大笑，“在你那个时间线，我猜对我的印象还是花花公子？那是因为我爱的人曾经是个混蛋，不过后来我们还是结婚了。”

 

“……恭喜？”斯蒂芬完全没料到自己会听到亿万富豪的感情史。

 

“说不定你哪天会见到他呢。”

 

 

 

*

 

他？

 

斯蒂芬稍有震惊，重回病房时踢到了落在地上的紧急按钮。立刻有护理冲进来，对他询问问题，从时间到地点到空间。当问到“这次是否重复见到某人”时，斯蒂芬回答“是”，“这是我第三次在时间穿越中见到托尼·史塔克。”

 

“哦是那个‘托尼·史塔克’吗？”护理低呼。

 

斯蒂芬点点头。

 

“那他很可能是你的‘锚点’。”护理很快找回专业态度，“你想通知他吗？”

 

斯蒂芬想到那杯拿铁，还有他的睡袍，“不必。我已经对他的生活造成了影响，没必要进一步扩大这种影响。”

 

护理离开后，斯蒂芬拿起了自己的笔记本，开始记录他自己的感想。比起问卷，这些感想更私人。他写着写着就停了下来：托尼·史塔克是真心实意为他感到抱歉，并且理解他。他对史塔克的印象转好许多，但他心里某一处仍在怪罪史塔克，因为他依旧对生活感到愤怒，并且这愤怒无处发泄。

 

 

 

*

 

身为（曾经的）顶级医生，斯蒂芬对最好的医学院和医疗机构心知肚明；并且，他比普通人更清楚当代医疗的极限。作为医生时，他承认极限，立志冲击它；如今作为患者，只能接受现实，眼看着希望之门一扇接一扇在面前关上。斯蒂芬由东海岸飞往西海岸，又辗转回东海岸。他们接连告诉斯蒂芬：对不起/很遗憾，现有的医疗技术并无法医治甚至缓解慢性时间错位症，请尽可能保持身心愉悦，目前已知的研究成果仅仅是心情变化与发病频率有关。斯蒂芬对着镜子重复这句，然后猛捶了一下镜子。他当然知道，该死，他过去可是个外科医生。

 

离开时，护理建议斯蒂芬可以去看心理咨询师；斯蒂芬拒绝了。他现在整日花费大把时间金钱做这些无用的监测——没有治疗，没有人知道应该如何治疗。有一些实验性质的疗法——毫无作用，全部都毫无作用。治疗之旅已经持续将近两年；更绝望的是，斯蒂芬得知曾就诊过的慢性时间错位症患者无一例痊愈。他的理智终于及时上线，让他踩住刹车：停止毫无意义的治疗，回家，查看账户中剩余的钱，为长远做打算。

 

 

 

于是斯蒂芬回到纽约，变卖了所有财产：豪车，名表，豪宅。他并不心疼卖掉房子，一方面是每月高昂的房产税，另一方面是从这里的窗户可以看见史塔克大厦；史塔克的性格过于张扬，那大厦上面挂了他的姓氏，全纽约都能看到。而不幸的是，他总会看到史塔克，尤其是他年轻时莫名自大骄傲的脸，幸好通常只有数分钟。未来的史塔克脾气好了很多，斯蒂芬猜测是他的丈夫——一个甚至连史塔克也曾求而不得的奇人——改变了史塔克。

 

之后斯蒂芬付清了巨额的医院账单，在格林威治村的边缘租了间小公寓。他仅仅通知了克里斯汀；因为当斯蒂芬翻遍了自己的通讯录时，发现只有这一个人能接受自己的落魄。

 

但斯蒂芬不愿意让克里斯汀见到他现在的住所，将地点约在了克里斯汀家附近的咖啡厅。当克里斯汀走进咖啡厅时，她看起来并没有太多变化，妆容依旧精致，而她却看着斯蒂芬，发出了低呼。

 

“我知道我看起来变了很多，但你不用这样惊讶吧？”

 

克里斯汀对他翻了个白眼，“你多久没剃胡子了？”

 

“这个？”斯蒂芬揪了揪自己的胡子，他上次剃胡子大概是一个月前。“我不知道。我不关注这个，也没心情。”

 

“听我说，”克里斯汀握了握斯蒂芬的手，“回去睡个好觉，洗个热水澡，好好收拾一下自己——”

 

“——然后去领取政府救济金吗？”

 

克里斯汀不可置信地摇了摇头，“天，现在你还一定要这样讽刺吗？你是需要去提交申请，慢性时间错位症属于无能力（Disability）范围。但这可以等一等，你现在需要的是一份工作，你完全可以胜任大学的客座教授。”

 

斯蒂芬向后靠到椅背上，“有哪个校长允许一名教师随时在讲台上消失呢？对，差点忘记，重新出现时还是全裸的。”

 

“我是认真的，斯蒂芬，你需要有稳定收入。好好想想吧。”克里斯汀叹气，“对了，你想要通知托尼·史塔克吗？毕竟受到慢性时间错位症影响的不止你一个人，根据你所说，他应该已经被影响三十多年了，而且未来还在持续被影响。”

 

“谢谢你的好意，克里斯汀；但是，不。”

 

“对于哪个问题？”

 

“两个都是。”

 

克里斯汀拿起了放在桌上的包，“好吧，好吧。”她站起来，“你知道你自己有多么混蛋吗？”

 

她离开后，咖啡师才喊斯蒂芬的名字，克里斯汀甚至都不想等她的咖啡做好。斯蒂芬接过两杯咖啡，在门外扔掉了克里斯汀的美式。

 

 

 

*

 

斯蒂芬猜克里斯汀短时间内不会理他了；两个月毫无回复的邮件证明了这点。他重新开始记录自己的发病——时空之旅，换个名字能保持心情愉快，对吧？至于工作，他正为州立公立大学教授网络课程，这样就避免前往学校，面对学生，以及可能遇到的一系列尴尬事件。早晨人少时出门晨跑，每周出门两到三次采购必需品。社交同样乏善可陈：这里是纽约，也有其他的慢性时间错位症患者，他们每周一见。除了有相同病症外，他们毫无共通之处，也都放弃了医治。聊天内容也全部是穿越时空所见景色，有人恨他们的锚点（“我也差不多。”斯蒂芬说。）；有人与他们的锚点结婚了。这全都是无效社交；可现在斯蒂芬的生活中也只有这些无聊的普通人了。

 

结束后斯蒂芬步行前往地铁站；天已经黑了，他抬头能看到史塔克大厦在远处注视着他；他注定会在余生不停地见到史塔克，修正，他们注定会在彼此的余生不断相见。听起来真是浪漫。斯蒂芬顺便回顾了患病后自己的性生活——好吧，不如不去想。

 

但在漫长的回家旅途中，斯蒂芬还是会回忆过去，那些他做医生的日子。

 

 

 

三天后斯蒂芬看书时又突然穿越时空，见到了史塔克。史塔克看起来才20岁，正在他的车库里拆卸发动机，看到他出现就扔下工具，从旁边的工具柜里抓出一件睡袍，丢给斯蒂芬。“现在是1992年6月，美国政府还在为苏联解体震惊呢。我刚在想你什么时候会来……喝点什么？汽水？”史塔克拉开小冰柜，丢给斯蒂芬一罐可乐，然后他就倚着工作台，手里玩着一把螺丝刀。

 

斯蒂芬裹好睡袍后慢慢拉开可乐，“我很久不喝含糖量这么高的饮料了。”

 

“哦，医生，偶尔喝一点并不影响你的身体健康。对了，胡子不错。”

 

斯蒂芬皱眉，放下了可乐，环顾四周。他知道史塔克有很多豪宅，共同点是都有一个大的车库和工作间。凭心而论，史塔克无愧天才之名，多数时间斯蒂芬看到的史塔克——无论在哪个时间点——都在研究和创造。他可以在工作间内住上很久。三十二岁的史塔克曾告诉斯蒂芬，为了让他能活下去，史塔克工业的CEO斯坦为他招募了一位私人助理；史塔克选了半年，终于找到了合适人选，不出意外是位美女。斯蒂芬到现在还无缘得见那位美人。

 

斯蒂芬指了指工作台上、被史塔克拆到一半的发动机，“你正在改装你的发动机？”

 

“不是。”史塔克把螺丝刀扔在工作台上，抓了抓头发，“我刚买了一个汽车公司。”他十分严肃，“严格讲并购还要大半年才能结束，但我必须买下这家公司。我父母出车祸的时候就开着他们的车。我要弄明白这到底是怎么回事。疑点太多了。”

 

斯蒂芬觉得这时候自己最好还是表现得像个正常人，“我很抱歉你父母的事情。”

 

史塔克惊奇地看了他一眼，随后恍然大悟，“你现在多少岁？不是四十五岁？”

 

“41岁，快要42岁了。有什么问题吗？”

 

“靠。”史塔克低声骂了一句，“……够了我不想等到你45岁再穿越到我现在的时间，人生苦短不是吗？要是等这个概率——不，我从来不迷信概率，我只相信自己的实力。”他走近，直到斯蒂芬半步外才站定。斯蒂芬能闻到他身上沾着机油味道，黑色工字背心绷在年轻的躯体上，表情是少有的焦躁不安，“我知道我是你的‘锚点’，我们会一直见到对方——事实上我从七岁起就认识你了。虽然偶尔你是个混蛋，但我还是——长话短说，做我男朋友吗？”

 

斯蒂芬震惊地后退一步，“等等，什么？”

 

“我喜欢你很久了。”

 

史塔克说，他伸手要抓斯蒂芬的手，被斯蒂芬躲开，“哦天，托尼·史塔克，你什么时候能认识到这世界不是围绕你旋转的？你看看我——是的我被迫绕着你旋转，但是在遇见你之前我是个医生，不仅仅是你口中的一个称呼，我曾经是个真正的外科医生，最顶级的。我做医生是希望救更多的人。但我现在这个样子——”他手指颤抖着指向自己，“我随时都可能穿越到另一个时空，在遇见你之后，40岁！两年了，没有医院可以治疗我的病。我现在居然要靠教书生活！我甚至连自己也救不了！你怎么能要求我喜欢你？你——”斯蒂芬颤抖着，“你怎么敢？”

 

空气像是碎掉，他们都沉默了。斯蒂芬只希望自己能立刻回去。史塔克肩膀垮下来。

 

过了很久，史塔克说，“我明白了，斯特兰奇先生。你不希望见到我，你讨厌我。”他嘲讽地笑了一下，“我以后也不希望再见到你。”

 

他转身离开车库，扔下斯蒂芬、拆到一半的发动机、跑掉大部分气的可乐。不知为何，斯蒂芬觉得自己站在一地狼藉之中。

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

很快斯蒂芬就再次看到托尼·史塔克的名字，印在杂志封面上，而杂志就摆在超市结款等候区域。斯蒂芬扫过一眼，“史塔克疑似与知名模特确定关系！详情请见第8页”——斯蒂芬曾立誓不再买任何印有史塔克姓氏的物品，但这个姓氏，仍吸引了从不关注花边新闻的斯蒂芬拿起杂志，即使他知道这是假消息——或者暂时的真消息，史塔克情史中微不足道的一笔。结账时斯蒂芬竟想对疲惫的收银员说：他去过未来，史塔克最后和一个男人结婚了。不过他没有，收银员会把他当疯子。

 

这本杂志价值六美元，是斯蒂芬每月网络费用的十分之一。斯蒂芬把杂志扔在电脑桌上，翻开内页。只有一派胡言：捕风捉影的照片，语焉不详的采访，充满假设语气的行文，分别配上托尼·史塔克和某模特的两张照片。甚至史塔克工业的公关都不能对此发表太多意见。斯蒂芬翻出购物收据，夹在杂志里，想着下次去采购时把它退掉。

 

话说回来，当时他为什么买它？

 

 

 

晚上批改完学生作业后，斯蒂芬为当代大学生的愚蠢而叹息，甚至对美国的未来产生担忧。他揉了揉眼睛，才想起来今天他还没有穿越时间。这很好，但今天还没结束，他还可能离开自己舒适的座位，焦虑从胃里升上来。他不自知地点开搜索框，敲下“托尼·史塔克的风流史”，搜索，弹出来的维基百科才让他清醒过来。这简直有点像跟踪狂——斯蒂芬习惯性扫了眼网页就打算关掉，结果看到第一则花边新闻的年份是1992年，7月时史塔克在自家别墅中烂饮狂欢，请了一群好莱坞的靓男美女，之后与其中一位超模纠缠了一个多月。斯蒂芬向下扫视，发现密集的日期持续到史塔克的27岁，绯闻对象有男有女，之后慢慢减少，36岁后只有些捕风捉影的消息。外界称他渐渐成熟，摆脱了年轻时的荒诞不羁。只有斯蒂芬知道那个时间的含义。

 

“在你那个时间线，我猜对我的印象还是花花公子？那是因为我爱的人曾经是个混蛋，不过后来我们还是结婚了。”

 

两年前58岁的史塔克对斯蒂芬说的话突然响起。斯蒂芬紧紧盯着屏幕。

 

过一会他又想：这完全不可能。他的确是个混蛋，但是他不可能和托尼·史塔克结婚。斯蒂芬关掉网页，放松下来，觉得关注花边新闻纯粹浪费时间，也毫无意义。

 

但当他退掉杂志时，才发现那个念头在他心里投下阴影：如果他未来真的和托尼·史塔克结婚了呢？

 

 

 

*

 

第二天斯蒂芬再次打开托尼·史塔克的维基百科，另一个事实击中了他：霍华德·史塔克夫妇刚刚去世半年，托尼·史塔克还在为他们哀悼，试图找出父母死亡的真相。而他——天——耶稣啊，他都做了什么？

 

斯蒂芬不能再坐在这里，必须出门跑步，缓解他的愧疚。而跑步时他不停在想，自己这两年究竟做了什么。他终于能将慢性时间错位症对自己造成的痛苦暂时推到一旁，仔细审视自己，像用显微镜观察组织切片，拉出每一个细节，每一种情感。看得越多，他越意识到自己的确是个混蛋。他将自己生活的改变全都迁怒于他人，尤其是托尼·史塔克，还责怪每一个路过他40岁后人生的人类，却不肯睁眼看看真相：慢性时间错位症可能从出生起就潜伏在他的身上，只是一直在等待时机，等待了四十年。托尼·史塔克是他的锚点，也像“钥匙”，诱发出了他的慢性时间错位症，可责任不归史塔克。斯蒂芬的慢性时间错位症也不是让他任意迁怒托尼和克里斯汀的借口。他搞砸了自己的生活——曾经斯蒂芬只顾着看向前方，不肯停下来看一眼身边的人；慢性时间错位症让他终于拥有时间，他却将每一个人都驱离了自己的生活。

 

……不过他和托尼是什么关系？

 

斯蒂芬越跑越慢，终于他停下脚步，两年来第一次观察城市的清晨。街角的咖啡厅刚刚开门，只有隔夜的糕点；衣着时尚的男女冲进去，端着咖啡走出来；有人晨跑，有人遛狗，汽车驶过马路，太阳刚刚升起。斯蒂芬走入咖啡厅，给自己买了一杯拿铁，他喝下第一口时，感觉旧日流回了他身上。

 

太阳唤醒沉睡之人，斯蒂芬端着咖啡向家走去。当务之急是向托尼道歉，即使斯蒂芬自认对托尼尚无任何浪漫想法。

 

 

 

*

 

秋季学期开始，斯蒂芬开始为更多的学校上课，也由此能进入不同大学购买的论文库，阅读所有慢性时间综合征方面的最新论文。这方面的论文依旧很少。

 

他仔细研究了相关机构，看他们是否愿意接纳他加入研究。甚至斯蒂芬开始动用自己过去的人脉，几番打听，才知道由于这个方面太过冷门，没有制药公司的资金支援，捐款大多数来自某慈善机构，而主要捐款人是托尼·史塔克。

 

“你提醒了我，斯蒂芬。虽然我觉得资助机构不如我自己来，但给慈善机构捐款可以免税。”28岁的托尼开了支香槟，他穿着白色西装，同样打着白色领结，雪茄搭在烟灰缸上静静燃烧。斯蒂芬坐在长沙发中，他能从二楼的落地玻璃窗中看到一楼正在举行的宴会。南加州的冬日仍像夏天，但金钱能改变气候，人工降雪机将雪花洒在衣香鬓影中，冬青树顶端的雪花状水晶在黑夜中熊熊燃烧。使者们在榭寄生下端着酒杯穿行，他们的红色圣诞帽上也沾满雪花，香槟泡沫溅在泳池边缘。快要午夜，所有人都更加兴奋。因为黑夜，落地窗同时也有斯蒂芬与托尼的倒影。

 

“圣诞节。”托尼将一杯香槟递给斯蒂芬，“我父母去世后，我厌恶只有我一个人的圣诞节。”

 

斯蒂芬觉得很渴，他不得不先喝掉半杯香槟才能开口，“我很抱歉……托尼，为了你父母，也为了我之前对你的伤害，在1992年6月。”

 

“你现在为自己是个混蛋而忏悔了？”

 

托尼这样说，却没责怪的意思，他没喝酒，反而靠着茶几，“……当时我也太心急了。”他垂着头，“你的时间与我的时间不是平行的，未来的你会遇见过去的我，你现在仍一无所知，而我已经经历过了。的确有时候你是个混蛋。我也是。”托尼拿起杯子，与斯蒂芬碰了一下，“我知道现在那个28岁的你，刚刚在医学院毕业。我一直关注你，等待你，而你到40岁才会见到我，还会恨我。”

 

托尼只喝了一口，“有人告诉我要少喝酒，不过我想，在圣诞节，喝一杯香槟还是被允许的。”

 

他在杯子上方对着斯蒂芬眨眼，斯蒂芬觉得喉干。“我当时是个混蛋……对不起。”

 

“我很抱歉你得了慢性时间错位症。”托尼说。

 

托尼放下杯子，盯着手表，移开视线，让两个人同时有空隙消化情感波动。外面人群突然开始倒计时。

 

“十——”

 

“在我这里，圣诞节是新年的规格。我不想在一周内见这类人两次。”

 

“六——”

 

“对，会有烟火。”

 

“五——”

 

室内灯光被关掉了。他们坐在沙发上，借着一楼院内的灯光，斯蒂芬仍能看清托尼·史塔克，与他那双湿润的棕色眼睛，托尼也这样看着他。

 

“四——”

 

“我要吻你了，斯蒂芬。”托尼说得很快。

 

斯蒂芬没有听到接下来的计时，从托尼眼中，他看到自己眼中的烟火倒影。世界如他们眼睛般流光溢彩。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

之后一周，斯蒂芬都处于轻微的混乱中。他原以为自己是直男，但那个吻证明了酷儿理论*：人的性向如光谱般变化，托尼·史塔克让他从“异性恋”这端向另一端移动。不过这没什么。他混乱的原因是托尼——他曾相信这是整个宇宙他最后愿意亲吻的人，那时他憎恶托尼。

 

只能说当时太适合接吻。斯蒂芬记得托尼嘴唇上的香槟，舌尖残留的烟味，须后水有一丝捉摸不定的甜味。他们的感知同时叠在一起，托尼的舌勾着他的，贪婪得像要尝尽他世界中的所有味道。这不是一个许诺，只是意乱情迷，至少斯蒂芬这样相信。

 

也许托尼不这样想。斯蒂芬记起托尼22岁的告白和17岁的暗示。不要离开。托尼在斯蒂芬的嘴唇上说。留下来。他们都在出汗，托尼抓着他的脖子。烟火燃尽，在他们躯体内流淌。他们一同倒在沙发上，室外仍是欢声笑语。

 

托尼另只手握住斯蒂芬的手腕，“我有个小东西要送给你——”

 

回忆到此为止。斯蒂芬重新出现在自己的床上，赤裸着，身下摊着自己的睡袍。他为自己未能缓解的欲望呻吟一声，前去浴室冲冷水。而他已经开始在心底称呼史塔克为托尼了。

 

第42岁的生日，斯蒂芬晨跑路过咖啡厅，放纵自己买了一个甜甜圈，将胡子剃成一个很酷的新造型，并且发现他自己并没有那么直。

 

 

 

*

 

冬天来临前，斯蒂芬已经向研究机构发了邮件，附上他过去的成就与病后的记录，并诚挚表示愿意加入研究，作为研究员和被观察的患者。终于在第一场雪时他收到回复。天阴蒙蒙的，地面温度融化了雪花，混杂尘埃后变成泥水。斯蒂芬离开前最后检查一遍暖气，只带走一个小号登机箱。踏上街道时泥水溅在靴子上。斯蒂芬戴紧围巾，他相信，随着冬天来临，一切都会转好。

 

到达研究所后，斯蒂芬调整了时间表，白天参与研究和讨论，晚上录制网课和批改作业。在这里另一件他必须习惯的事情：在众目睽睽下突然消失，又凭空出现，全裸着，要最快时间抓起衣服穿好。其他研究人员都与慢性时间错位症患者交流过，知道他们面临怎样的窘境，所以会理解地转身或移开视线。他们一同分析斯蒂芬的记录，并且尊重他不联系“锚点”的决定。也存在保密条款，但斯蒂芬相信他们。

 

 

 

*

 

No. 1

 

“把甜甜圈给我。”16岁的托尼说，他的黑眼圈快能掉下来。

 

斯蒂芬护着那一盒甜甜圈，“你应该吃点健康食物。”

 

“嘿，这是MIT的期末！我没在实验室蒸馏酒就是这里最健康的学生了。快给我！”

 

“是啊，你一天要喝十杯意式浓缩。”斯蒂芬最终还是把甜甜圈递给托尼，期末与平日的要求不同。“我最近参加了慢性时间错位症的研究。”

 

“唔，很好，不过那时你们可以达到超光速了吗？”

 

“什么？不能。”

 

“那就没什么用。如果慢性时间错位症患者不是人而是机器的话，那就是时空机器了。那时候还没人能做出原型机吗？”托尼叹气，“我需要帮你想办法吗？”他正在调试一个机器人。

 

斯蒂芬注意到年轻托尼上臂的肌肉，又一件黑色工字背心。“不了，谢谢，我还是在这里等回去吧。外出时别忘记穿大衣。”

 

“可你正穿着我的大衣呢，而且只穿着大衣。”

 

斯蒂芬闭上了嘴，否则他就会跟一个十六岁的托尼调情了。

 

 

 

No. 19

 

托尼，20岁左右，正在工作间，见到斯蒂芬后不发一言，丢给他一团睡袍就要离开房间，随即折返，扔给斯蒂芬一罐气泡水，离开。根据工作间内图纸上的日期，斯蒂芬推测这个托尼大概21岁。

 

 

 

No. 35

 

“你真的想知道我丈夫的名字？”

 

71岁的托尼摘下眼镜，机械臂仍在自动拼装小型飞船，他刚与斯蒂芬说了自己银婚纪念日的计划。出于对身体健康的考虑，托尼说只去月球，在月球上放个小型银婚纪念碑。不过他从没告诉斯蒂芬自己丈夫的姓名。

 

“我十分好奇……但是算了。”

 

托尼褪下自己无名指上的婚戒，一枚式样简单、保养得当的金戒，“他的名字就刻在里面。”

 

斯蒂芬看着托尼掌心的那枚戒指，“不了，谢谢。我总有一天会知道，对吧？”

 

“是的，大概你四年后就会知道了。”

 

 

 

No. 102

 

“哦天哪托尼这是谁怎么……”

 

斯蒂芬手忙脚乱地穿上睡袍，刚走进托尼卧室的女士已经背过身去，满面通红，托尼是唯一不尴尬的人，他若无其事地捏了下斯蒂芬的屁股，介于女士在场，斯蒂芬只能瞪他一眼。

 

“别担心，佩珀，这是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生，他有慢性时间错位症，我7岁就认识他了。斯蒂芬，这是佩珀，我之前应该说过，是她于水火之中拯救了我的生活。”

 

佩珀转过身，仍无法直视斯蒂芬的眼睛，与斯蒂芬握了握手，“托尼向我提到他有一位医生，一直在督促他过更健康的生活。”

 

“很高兴认识你。”斯蒂芬绅士地松开手。他们相处和谐，托尼看起来对此心满意足。

 

 

 

No. 310

 

10岁的托尼挥舞着他的纸质生日帽，"我猜你会陪我过生日！我给你留了一块小蛋糕，不用谢。这是我最喜欢的蛋糕。"

 

“草莓和巧克力？”斯蒂芬收下了托尼端来的蛋糕，“谢谢你。生日快乐，托尼，祝你永远开心。”

 

托尼把帽子扣在头上，“这挺难的。”他气鼓鼓地说，“今天我爸又没回来，就让贾维斯送了我礼物。这是我的生日！”

 

“他总让你不开心吗？”斯蒂芬问，房间里还有庆祝生日后的气球，他拿起一个，扎成了动物，“给你，有点丑，希望能让你开心些。”

 

“他只是太忙了，所以总让我失望。”托尼说，接过气球，“我理解他，他有一整个史塔克工业要操心……还让我一直去寄宿学校。同学真是太无聊了，多数都是笨蛋。为什么我不能在家自学*？这气球真丑，不过还是谢谢你。”

 

 

 

No. 734

 

“哦天哪斯蒂芬，你什么时候会来找我？”42岁的托尼略有抱怨，斯蒂芬发现自己回到了十个月前。斯蒂芬站在窗边，从托尼居住的大厦顶层能看到斯蒂芬旧日的公寓，纽约刚刚经历暴风雪，天空晴朗，雪尘飞扬，他几乎认不出被雪覆盖的旧公寓了。托尼递给他一杯热红酒，他们碰了下杯。

 

“我一定会来找你，等我重新知道‘我是谁’*之后。”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

斯蒂芬不知道自己和托尼·史塔克现在是什么关系。他认识的托尼·史塔克散落在不同的时间内，了解越多，他对托尼就越着迷。他想自己猜到了为什么托尼·史塔克会是自己的锚点，因为他们都足够聪明，所以也非常孤独。两个同样孤独的人在时间河流中互相碰撞，发出回响，也将可能只留余音。

 

在研究所的一年内，他们的确有了一些新启发——但是托尼是对的，现在的科技无法解开谜题。斯蒂芬预感在这里他无法找到答案，于是回到了他位于纽约格林威治村的小公寓，开窗通风，整理房间，检查暖气。在等待投币洗衣机甩干被褥时，斯蒂芬买了杯拿铁。43岁后他不再愤怒，却陷入了成年初期独有的迷茫之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注释：

 

  1. 酷儿理论（中文维基）：性别认同和性取向不是“天然”的，而是通过社会和文化过程形成的。



 

个人解释：人的性别认同和性取向像是光谱，性别认同可以介于“男”和“女”之间，性取向也可以介于“异性恋”和“同性恋”之间，而且个人的性别认同和性取向都是可以变化的。

 

  1. 美国允许大学前在家自学。



 

  1. 哲学三大问题：我是谁，我从哪里来，要到哪里去



 

 

 

*

 

至少在这迷茫中有件事是确定的：斯蒂芬会去找托尼。但之后呢？未来——即使已被确定，当下的斯蒂芬也希望未来仍保有最大程度的未知。无论托尼婚戒里的那个名字是否是他，斯蒂芬都会为此焦虑。他想要知道谜底，但最终决定等待时间揭露真相。

 

如今斯蒂芬终于接受了生活。他会回到过去，也会前往未来，有时见到托尼，停留数秒钟到数小时。但他仍活在现在，需要工作，收拾房间，早晨洗漱时整理自己完美的胡子，由媒体上得知托尼的新动向。甚至他找出了自己过去的医学研究，计划联系医院或医学机构，想继续他的研究。

 

 

 

但斯蒂芬没有预见到他会回到这段过去：那时他尚未道歉，而托尼正用尽手段解决自身的痛苦。

 

 

 

*

 

他直接掉入托尼的卧室，眼前所见令他天旋地转：床上正纠缠的两人因他的闯入而分开，地上散落着衣物，年轻的托尼与另一名女郎身上只剩内裤。在感到尴尬前，斯蒂芬首先感到心碎，他转过身，即使他知道托尼有过非常放荡不羁的岁月，并且他自己很可能正是起因。情感和理智激烈碰撞，斯蒂芬尽量用呼吸平复心绪，可是他的心脏仍为此情此景疼痛。

 

“那是谁？”斯蒂芬听到女郎惊诧地问。

 

“我有些事情需要与这位先生谈谈。”托尼说，随后是织物摩擦声，“今天就到这里吧，甜心。”

 

斯蒂芬站在那里，强迫自己呼吸，希望此时自己能消散在时间之中。女郎离开后，斯蒂芬才听到托尼对他说，“在你左手边的柜子里有睡袍，然后随便你去哪个房间，医生。我会当今晚没有见过你。”

 

“托尼，我——”斯蒂芬转身，便看到托尼从酒柜中拿出整瓶威士忌，甚至没费心寻找玻璃杯，拔开塞子直接喝了一大口。他皱着眉看向斯蒂芬，“你还想说什么，医生？”

 

“你在卧室里也安装了酒柜？”

 

“天，停下吧，斯特兰奇，如果你只想说‘健康生活’、‘酗酒’这类话题……”托尼放下酒瓶，坐到桌子上，斯蒂芬无法不注意托尼现在只穿了一条黑色内裤，但托尼浑身仍笼罩着酒精无法冲散的郁郁寡欢，“我享受生活，纵情狂欢，是因为我有钱过这种生活。钱能买来快乐！”托尼举起酒瓶，“你，医生，我知道你多恨我，那你为什么还要不停出现在我的生活中，打断我的快乐？行行好，离开我的视线。”托尼又吞了一大口白兰地。

 

斯蒂芬斟酌了一下字词，愧疚在他喉咙中哽着，“我很抱歉，托尼，我真的很抱歉——”

 

托尼破碎地笑了一声，打断斯蒂芬的道歉，“太晚了，医生。太晚了！”他突然大吼，声音又渐渐弱下去，“你能将过去一笔勾销吗？现在我为什么要接受你的道歉？曾经我给了你伤害我的权利……我不会再犯同样的错误。”

 

斯蒂芬向托尼走过去，托尼绷紧了肩膀，又掩饰般放松下来，手里仍紧紧攥着酒瓶。

 

“我的确配不上第二次机会，考虑到当时对你造成的伤害……我曾沉浸在自己的不幸和孤独里。但我现在已经……改变了。不再是那个自私自大的混蛋了……你能原谅我吗，托尼？”

 

“人生而孤独。”托尼冷漠地说，“我一直相信我是个怪胎，学校里我没有朋友，也没有同龄人与我说话，在去MIT前，你是我唯一的朋友。我父母死后是你安慰我，还许诺过会永远陪着我。而你做了什么？当时你问我，我怎么敢——怎么敢爱上你，那么你怎么敢闯入我的生活，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇？”

 

托尼又举起酒瓶，斯蒂芬抢过来，自己喝了一口，托尼也没有阻止，反而站起来，“你怎么能这样对我？”

 

他不再掩饰了，愤怒之下全是伤心。斯蒂芬记得自己如何把托尼的信任、依赖、爱恋全部砸碎，让他逃进酒精和美色编织的虚无快乐中得到片刻喘息。斯蒂芬也记得托尼仍然原谅了他——他如何能令一颗破碎的心重新跳动？他们是宇宙中相隔数万光年的恒星，原本只应看到对方的投影，机缘巧合，在混乱的时间中他们抓住彼此——斯蒂芬抚摸托尼的脸颊，任由酒瓶落在地上，柔情与冲动压倒了理智。

 

如果拥抱能照亮虚无——在深吻中斯蒂芬断断续续笑起来——那么就一同燃烧。

 

 

 

*

 

酒精让“被插入”这件事变得易于接受。斯蒂芬跪趴在床上，托尼一只手握着他的手腕，另只手为他扩张。斯蒂芬能清楚感知到托尼的手指在如何扩张，润滑液黏腻地撞击着肠壁，那感觉沿着脊椎一路冲向大脑，令斯蒂芬头皮发麻。

 

“我想这个有十多年了，医生。”托尼咬着斯蒂芬耳朵，刻意黏糊糊地说。斯蒂芬发出一声哀鸣，此刻起他把过去的性经验全部打包扔出大脑：托尼·史塔克把他拖到了性向光谱的另一端，并且永远没可能回头了，斯蒂芬也不为此感到遗憾。此刻他亲身感受到了托尼十余年的热情，托尼的嘴唇一刻也不曾离开斯蒂芬，阴茎抵着斯蒂芬的大腿，但也在耐心地为斯蒂芬做扩张。考虑到他们各自的年龄，以及贴在腿上的硬度和热度，斯蒂芬有些担心他是否能活过今晚。

 

同时他自己身体里的燥热也翻滚不休，阴茎因渴望而发烫。事实上，斯蒂芬对即将发生的事情和它所预示的一切毫无恐惧，如果余生都与托尼·史塔克像这样牢牢绑定，他泰然接受。

 

“我之前会想着你自慰。”斯蒂芬舔了舔嘴唇，托尼的动作暂停后开始急切，“我并不是刻意去想你，但我眼前只有你——”

 

他声音变了调子，托尼用力按在前列腺上，松开时斯蒂芬听到托尼声音喑哑，问，“有多久了？”

 

斯蒂芬忍不住喘息，“一年多。”

 

“我真希望你一直会这么坦诚。”托尼的手指离开了，斯蒂芬闭上眼睛，对即将发生的事情期待万分——突然有个冰冷的手镯扣在斯蒂芬手腕上。斯蒂芬惊讶地坐起来，这像是一块手表，只有一半的腕带有金属包裹，另一半是透明塑料壳，其中的复杂的电路结构和倒计时显示屏无一不提醒斯蒂芬，这是托尼·史塔克的又一项杰作。

 

“但这是什么用处？”斯蒂芬问。

 

托尼引导他趴下，还为他在腰下垫了枕头，“七号试验品，可以毫无副作用地让你停留在这个时间点一个小时，我觉得应该让你命名。”

 

在斯蒂芬开口时，托尼突然挤进来，于是原本的赞叹和感谢压成了一句绵长的咒骂。但当他们动起来，就像一切终于走上正轨。由时间的樊笼中，他们被欲望和爱释放。

 

“转过来。”托尼低语，“我想看见你的眼睛。”

 

他们换了姿势。托尼的手指抚过斯蒂芬的眼睛，与他鬓边的白发，告解般地袒露一切：“没有人的眼睛像你。没有人能让我忘记你。”

 

每一个字都在斯蒂芬身体里震颤，他手腕上的金属腕带烙着肌肤，让他越来越接近高潮，让他不顾一切地去吻托尼。他们前后达到高潮，看着对方像是凝视着宇宙。

 

“我不会离开了。”他们倒在床上，斯蒂芬轻声向托尼许诺。

 

托尼为斯蒂芬解开了手镯，闻言他亲了下斯蒂芬的左手手指，“我原谅你，医生。”

 

 

 

*

 

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇博士在四十四岁重新回到医院，继续他的研究。他不再动刀了，但是会指导神经手术。偶尔他的慢性时间错位症会在医院发作，不过他现在已经能泰然处之，同事此时会将他当作病人。他搬到医院附近，早上会带来路上咖啡厅的拿铁，对路过的星巴克绿色logo习以为常，即使他对星巴克的咖啡评级仍未上调。

 

克里斯汀会调侃他，说现在终于摆脱了过去那种惹人生厌的精英风格，不再追求操控所有细节，不允许自己和他人浪费每一秒钟。斯蒂芬没有反驳克里斯汀，他无畏地接受她的一切吐槽，将一杯变温的肉桂巧克力放她面前。获得克里斯汀的原谅可不是件轻松的事情。

 

况且，他也的确改变了。斯蒂芬回顾过去，看到一个没有生活的人，成功在他的空虚外镀上金光，事实上他一无所有。有时斯蒂芬甚至奇怪自己为什么能忍受这种空虚十数年，亲人离世，好友寥寥。如今他终于拥有生活，在工作之外他也终于拥有了自己的乐趣。周末时他会去纽约的其他区闲逛，而当心情轻松时，突然发病的情况也会减少，并且这可是纽约，没有多少人会分心关注他的窘态。

 

 

 

第二周克里斯汀询问他是否有空：她有一群仍单身的女友们。她提出建议时仿佛在说“这个冬天天气真好”，斯蒂芬表情微妙。

 

“感谢你的邀请，但是我……恐怕不是单身了。”斯蒂芬晃了晃空咖啡纸杯，“但为什么我之前都不知道你的这些朋友？”

 

克里斯汀露出一个斯蒂芬十分熟悉的笑容。

 

“啊，所以还是因为我之前太混蛋了。”斯蒂芬说。

 

“没有人愿意与工作狂约会。”克里斯汀说，她直视着斯蒂芬，并没有感到抱歉或羞愧。“想想我们过去悲惨的约会：内容只有工作、你的成就和你的手表。我当然不会将你介绍给我的朋友们。但是你这四年变了很多……”她轻声说，“我为你感到开心。”

 

 

 

*

 

只是斯蒂芬还没能联系上托尼·史塔克。想联系一位亿万富翁可不容易，尤其是这个季节，托尼总有数不尽的社交任务。斯蒂芬也没能成功联系到佩珀，只能通过慈善机构联系托尼，以慢性时间错位症的患者和研究者的身份，希望能当面感谢他。收到回复邮件时是圣诞节前四天，机构表示托尼·史塔克或他的秘书确定了此次会面，将时间安排在一月中旬。这封邮件打消了斯蒂芬与托尼一同度过圣诞节假期的计划，转而接受了克里斯汀的圣诞节聚会邀请，毕竟独自度过圣诞节太凄凉了。

 

不过这两个月内，斯蒂芬并非没有见过托尼——大多数都太短暂，只够一个吻，如果托尼抓住了机会，他们会找最近的地毯或床好好来上一发。那不是为了肉体发泄，而是出于快乐和爱。事后他们躺在一起平复心跳时，偶尔斯蒂芬会为自己在这个年纪突然翻涌的感情而惊奇不已。

 

除此之外，托尼还提高了斯蒂芬对于酒的品味。斯蒂芬和佩珀联手拆掉了托尼卧室里的酒柜，那是托尼30岁生日前发生的事情。直到现在，除非必要，托尼三四天才会喝上一杯，因此对酒的品质越来越挑剔。

 

 

 

当斯蒂芬带来一瓶稍有昂贵的红葡萄酒作圣诞礼物时，克里斯汀对他挑起了眉，斯蒂芬坦然地点头。

 

“她很喜欢酒？”在厨房准备热红酒时克里斯汀问，斯蒂芬正将软木塞拔开。克里斯汀请了十多位朋友，客厅内摆了一颗小圣诞树，挂满装饰，房间四处都挂着彩灯，大家正在餐桌旁聊天，话题难免都围绕着医学。火鸡、牛仔肉、羊腿已经烤好上桌，酱料与香料就在旁边，奶酪拼盘和火腿单占一个角落，烤蔬菜和沙拉则在对面，蒜香面包刚刚出炉，肉桂苹果派紧接着被放入烤箱，电炉上的奶油蘑菇汤煮得刚刚好。

 

“事实上，是他。”

 

软木塞被拔开，斯蒂芬忍不住站在那里，品尝这馥郁香气。

 

克里斯汀震惊到过好一会才有动作。“……哇哦。我真想见见这是何方神圣。”

 

“我不确定你会喜欢他，但你一定知道他。”

 

”还是个神秘人士？“克里斯汀摇头，“好吧，在你公布这消息前，我不会告诉其他人。”她关掉火，“……我突然记起来，有个姓名缩写‘T.S.’的家伙，这四年圣诞节一直给你寄贺卡，但这个人似乎没有你的地址，只能寄到医院。一开始，他们当成了感谢信，因为当时医院里只有我还与你有联系，所以我只能拿走所有信件——”

 

斯蒂芬放下红酒，“而你存在了我过去的公寓里，但我当时心情太糟，全都扔掉了。然后我们关系变糟，这些信——”

 

“门房处理掉了你的信件。前天又收到了T.S.的贺卡，因为你提前放假了，所以他们拜托我转交给你。连续四年在同一时间给同一个人寄相同的贺卡，很难不让人印象深刻。”

 

斯蒂芬撑着额头笑了起来，“那贺卡呢？”

 

 

 

克里斯汀将贺卡从圣诞树上解下时，她投向斯蒂芬的笑容暗示着他已被看透。斯蒂芬接过贺卡，也接受克里斯汀的挪愉。他拆开红色烫金的信封，翻开同样配色的贺卡：“圣诞节快乐，医生。PS. 如果你想来找我，你知道我在哪。T.S.”

 

“哦，克里斯汀，抱歉，我可能要先走了。”斯蒂芬合起贺卡，他给了克里斯汀一个拥抱，“谢谢你，圣诞节快乐。”

 

送他离开时，克里斯汀拍了拍斯蒂芬的后背，“祝你好运。”

 

 

 

*

 

晚上五点，纽约已经沉浸于圣诞节的喜悦之中，街道空空荡荡，店铺橱窗上挂的彩灯在黑夜中欢快地闪着，斯蒂芬庆幸自己还没喝酒，能开车前去位于市中心的史塔克大厦。往常犹如宇宙中心的曼哈顿岛正安静地站在圣诞节里，住民们早已飞往各类度假胜地，昔日斯蒂芬也会去西海岸或赤道国家度假，往往还怀抱美人。但今天之后——

 

斯蒂芬把车泊在史塔克大厦旁的付费停车场，走向史塔克大厦的正门。大厦一层和顶层的灯仍亮着，当斯蒂芬站在门口，大门自动滑开，“圣诞节快乐，斯特兰奇医生。”

 

“圣诞节快乐，贾维斯。”斯蒂芬还没能深入了解托尼的AI管家，但至少他们彼此相识，“托尼在顶楼吗？”

 

“他正在等你，医生。”贾维斯说，“所以他让我在假期时接管整栋大楼。”

 

“请告诉我通向顶楼的电梯，谢谢，哦还有，不要通知他。”

 

“当你站在大门前时，我就已经通知了史塔克先生。”

 

“……仍然感谢你，贾维斯。”斯蒂芬有些紧张，他舔了舔嘴唇，“所以我应该向……”

 

……哪个方向走？

 

 

 

刹那间天旋地转。斯蒂芬第一反应是捂住自己——掉到斯蒂芬面前的是一间儿童卧室，但是地毯上散落着与装饰风格不符的工具和配件，房间正中间放着组装到一半的发动机，旁边还摆着图纸。一个大概只有六、七岁的孩子握着工具，站在发动机旁。只凭着脸型和棕色眼睛，斯蒂芬就认出了这是年幼的托尼·史塔克，这是他遇见过年纪最小的托尼。

 

“恶，你真变态，居然裸体出现在儿童面前。”结果小托尼毫不留情。他扔下了手里的工具，好奇地看着斯蒂芬，“你是谁，为什么会出现在这里？是时光机器传送你来的吗？”

 

斯蒂芬无力地叹气。托尼告诉过他很多次7岁时他们的第一次见面，但斯蒂芬不敢相信竟然发生在这种时候。“你好，托尼·史塔克，我是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生，是慢性时间错位症患者，今年44岁，来自未来。在我的时间点，时间机器还没出现，但你可能在研发了。顺带一提，你是我的锚点。你知道慢性时间错位症，对吧？”

 

小托尼点点头，“我知道，因为那很有趣，总是裸着掉在不同的时间点里。不过我是你的锚点？真的吗？我以后总是要见到，呃，裸体的你吗？”

 

如果可以，斯蒂芬想把脸埋在地毯里，“是的。”在因为尴尬咬住自己舌头前，他尽量保持尊严地说，“请问，能帮我拿些衣服吗？”

 

小托尼恍然大悟般点点头，跑出去又跑回来，为斯蒂芬带回一件浴袍。“我偷偷从爸妈的浴室里拿的。”在斯蒂芬道谢后，背过身去穿浴袍时，小托尼仍在说，“……他们今天不在，贾维斯也不再。当然了，如果你想伤害我，我只能提醒你：我们家是制造武器的，而我四岁就能拆卸左轮手枪了。但我觉得你没有那么蠢。”

 

“我当然不蠢。”斯蒂芬别逗乐了，“事实上，我还不想总会裸体出现在一个儿童面前呢。”

 

“不行，你要不出现，那就太无聊了。我爸妈总是不在家——我爸居然还会派走贾维斯！只有我和保姆正在给我做晚饭，她从来不陪我玩。”

 

斯蒂芬系浴袍的手一停。托尼当然告诉过他AI管家的原型。他转过身，半跪下来问小托尼，后者警戒地挺直脊背，“你总是这么孤单吗？”

 

小托尼视线瞥开，并不看他，“可是我很开心。”他大声说，肩膀却塌下来，“我可以自己拼装机械，我觉得我可以改进这个发动机，我爸爸一直说要做一台会飞的汽车，他只成功了一点点，我肯定能做出来。”

 

“你会做出来，你还会有很多很多伟大的创造，你也会有好朋友……和爱人。”斯蒂芬伸出手，“很高兴认识你，托尼·史塔克。”

 

小托尼的眼神终于亮起来，但他仍恪守社交礼仪，握住斯蒂芬的手只晃了两下。“很高兴认识你，医生。”

 

他们松开手，小托尼从地上捡起工具，突然又问，“你会成为我的朋友吗？”

 

斯蒂芬看着年幼的托尼，看他未来的影子，看皱纹逐渐爬上他的眼角。未来和过去无法改变，一切都从三十七年前的此刻开始，他注定会在托尼二十一岁时伤害他，也注定会在四十六岁时与同样四十六岁的托尼结婚携手终老。走入教堂的十八年前斯蒂芬就许下誓言，那时正常时间的斯蒂芬对此无知无觉，后来旁人却只当他们相识两年，并终将见证他们在月亮上刻下相爱的证明。他们在时间中抓住彼此，时间将毫无意义，他们已经超越时间。

 

“我会永远在你身边。”斯蒂芬庄严宣誓道。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
